Pressure
by Living-in-the-past96
Summary: What happens when Naruto discovers he has a twin sister that is ALIVE! and she lives in America. He is sent on a mission to retrieve her...will she agree to come with them? or not? KibaxOOC, NaruxHina, TenxNeji, small SasxSaku


Me: Hello Viewers….I am really bored and I'm watching a movie called, "The Luck Of the Irish" its good and a wee bit weird….*Irish accent* That was fun.. OMG! There was random shot of a dude's face and he was laughing like he had just dominated the world…Ok never mind…back to me talking about the story….

*Naruto and TenTen both enter*

Me: NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: HI MANDY!!! HI TENTEN!!! Hey….its my two PANDA GIRLS! Lol

*Me and TenTen* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?

Naruto: Well TenTen looks like a Panda with her hairstyle and your name rhymes with panda!!

Me: You are right but….

TenTen: WE ARE NOT PANDAS!!!!!!! *cracks knuckles*

Me: *does the same*

Naruto: Hehe…uh I was just joking…girls c'mon….. *backs away*

*Neji pops up*

Neji: Living-In-The-Past96 does not own Naruto or any of its characters but she does own Raine…

*Naruto gets beat up by TenTen and I*

Me: *smiles* ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade's POV

I rested my head on my desk, I was half asleep and half awake. It was a rough day today. I was almost asleep when someone knocked on my door I growled,

"Come in…"

A man that was tall and had on an ANBU mask on came in. He was panting and holding up a piece of paper,

"Hokage-sama! I have some information you will want to hear! It is from one of the "destroyed" files…."

I lifted my head off my desk and looked at him with annoyance,

"Read."

The man cleared his throat then said in a smooth voice,

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Hair: Blond, Eyes: Blue, Specialties: Container of the 9-tailed-fox demon, Parents: Kyra Uzumaki(died November 2nd) and Hiro Uzumaki(died November 1st) (lol fake names! They were random!!), Siblings: Iro(twin brother, died at birth) and Raine(twin sister, alive)…"

At the comment about his twin sister I jumped up and started to tremble,

"Naruto has a twin sister?!"

He nodded his head. I slowly sat back down in my chair,

"Where is she now?"

The man looked at his hands,

"The United States of America, Town: Falls, South Dakota"

"GET NARUTO!" I barked at him. He scrambled away to find the hyper boy.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. In a few minutes of waiting I heard a knock on the door and Naruto barge in,

"Hokage-sama? You wanted to see me..??"

I closed my eyes.

"Sit down Naruto," he did as he was told, "you have family that is living." I opened my eyes to see a surprised Naruto. He was shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I rolled my eyes.

"How? W…who?!" he asked.

"You twin sister, Raine. Apparently she was kidnapped or something…she currently is in America." I replied.

He stood up,"I AM GOING AFTER HER!"

I glared at him,

"Yes…you and 4 others will go with you to retrieve her. You may chose two others but I recommend you take, Tenten and Hinata. Don't take Sakura…her hair will stand out to much…." Naruto nodded and gave me a thumbs up,

"Okay…I will pick Kiba and Sasuke to come with me also!"

I nodded in agreement. I handed him a scroll that explained all about his sister that he would need to know.

I dismissed him and sighed as he left. I felt trouble coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

I ran through the streets looking for Kiba, TenTen, Hinata, and Sasuke. I thought of going to the park. When I got there I saw Kiba with Akamaru. I ran to him,

"Hey Kiba. Hey Akumaru."

"Hey" Kiba replied

"Bark!" Akamaru responded.

I laughed,

"Okay I we have a mission."

Kiba looked at me then smirked,

"So…. Who? And what is the mission?"

"Me, you and your dog, Hinata, TenTen, and Sasuke. The mission is to retrieve my sister…from America"

He stared at me like I was mental. I laughed then smiled,

"Awww come on Kiba! Its gonna be fun!"

"But…I thought your family was dead!?!"

"Well apparently not all of it is…." I waved to him then ran off to find TenTen.

My first place to look was the forest and bingo! I found her training with Neji. I ran up to her, almost running over Neji,

"TenTen! You me Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke have a mission!"

She smiled,

"Okay….? What is the mission?" By then Neji came over wondering what was going on and why I interrupted their training session. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well we are to retrieve a girl named Raine Uzumaki from America."

I opened my eyes and TenTen had fallen over anime style and Neji was just like…WTF?!

I laughed,

"Yeah, yeah we though all my family was dead. BUT I have a twin sister who is alive!!!!"

I smirked and waved, running away to find either Sasuke or Hinata.

I looked at my cell phone and it said, "2:12pm" So I knew Sasuke wasn't training with Sakura.. She would still be working at the hospital. I decided to go to his apartment.

I was about to open the door when I heard loud high-pitched screams from the inside. I opened the door to see Sasuke trampled on the floor with thousands of fan-girls jumping on him, squealing. I shook my head and started to laugh at my best friend on the floor looking dead. I whistled and the girls turned to look at me,

"Hey, there is some new guy that is single and looks just like Sasuke over at the hot springs!"

All of the girls had hearts in their eyes and they ran out of the apartment. I rolled my eyes, man fan-girls were so dumb! I helped my friend off the floor.

"Thanks, dobe." he said.

I smiled,

"We have a mission. You, me, TenTen, Kiba, and Hinata. We have to retrieve a girl named Raine, she is my twin sister and yeah I already know that it is almost impossible when all my family was wiped out. Well she is still alive and in America."

Sasuke looked at me like I was mental,

"Okay….?"

I jumped up,

"GOOD! BYE, TEME! I GOTTA FIND HINATA!"

"Bye Dobe." I ran down and out of the apartment building.

Looking for Hinata wasn't that hard, I found her at the flower shop. She was talking with Ino. I walked up to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Hinata!" I said.

"Oh…Hi Naruto." She said, blushing slightly.

"We have a mission. TenTen, you, Kiba, Sasuke, and me. We are gonna retrieve a girl that lives in America. She is my twin sister that somehow lived."

Hinata titled her head in confusion then said to me smiling,

"Okay Naruto-kun!" I hugged Hinata for a quick second then ran away to go pack.


End file.
